Conventionally, a technique for controlling a page break position so as not to break characters in such image processing apparatus has been proposed.
For example, as a recording method of an HTML file, a method of rasterizing an HTML file in a reduced scale to fall within a recording range, or a method of putting characters which may break at a page break position into the next page is known, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-15749. Also, as a facsimile recording method, a method of searching for a full blank line closest to a printable maximum line so as not to break characters at a page break position on a given received facsimile page, and breaking a page at the found full blank line is known, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-58940.
However, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-15749, a rasterization process in a reduced scale and a process for putting characters into the next page must be done upon rasterizing an HTML file. Also, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-58940, a page break position cannot be determined until data are rasterized up to a maximum number of recordable lines.
For this reason, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-15749, a rasterization process for display and that for print must be independently done, or the rasterization process for print must be taken into consideration upon executing the rasterization process for display. Also, upon application of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-58940, data must be rasterized up to a maximum number of recordable lines, and a large buffer size and complicated processes are required.